Fledgling: Jason Steed
by GreenspireTC
Summary: People think Jason Steed the one that will stop the war and bring back what is rightfully theirs. Jason Steed has other ideas that he wants but is to join the coast guard training for youths by his father. When things take a terrible turn Jason Steed finds himself on and island with three other men.


Fledgling: Jason Steed

Dear Journal

When I became old enough to understand what people were talking about, I was told that I was "the one". They thought that I was the teen hero that would get out of trouble and come up with plans to defeat the enemy. People thought that I would be the one to make it home safely. What if it wasn't me? What if I had a brother or a sister, would he or she be "the one"? Why me? I am just some normal guy who has good reflexes and has a taste for martial arts. What about that means that I am "the one" who people think I am? Well I am getting ahead of myself. Let me start over.

* * *

My name is Jason Steed. My father is in the Coast Guard and has been every since I was little. Life at home with my mother is hard. After I was born my mom has had something wrong with her, but I have never been able to figure out what it is, and she won't tell me. Everytime my dad comes home from the Coast Guard, that very day, I over hear him and my mom arguing about what happened when I was born.

Today when my father came home he called my mother and I into the kitchen. For what? To tell us that it was time to go home.

"Isn't where we are living now home sir?" I asked my father confused.

"No Jason, This is not home. We have a house in England. It was a wedding gift to your mother and I form my parents. We are going to go home because I have an invitation to go to a garden party at Buckingham Palace." My father said.

"Now can you tell mewho lives at Buckingham Palace?" My mother said.

"Ummmm. **The queen is the one who lives there.**" I said forcing a smile to show.

"Very good. Go get ready to leave. We want to leave here as soon as possible. OK?" My mother said while roping her arms around me. I am dreadfully sorry, But I must go. Our plane is landing.

Dear Journal,

The garden party at Buckingham Palace was sad. Other than the sad part, I think it was pretty good. When we got there I was introduced to the queens children. She has four. The oldest Cuthbert is fourteen; Louise is twelve; Henry is ten; and Catherine is five. The same age as I am. I didn't really want to play a game of tag that they called "Touch" with them so I went for a short strull around the apple trees in the garden. Catherine and I soon started talking while we at apples and made daisy chains for each other.

* * *

We found a worm in the ground and Catherine wanted to give it to the fish in the pond. She got to the edge of the pond when her oldest sister yelled at her to get away. Catherine stumbled and fell into the water. I wanted to go in after her, but Catherine's brother, Henry, dove into the water before I could get the chance to get to the pond's edge.

Few years latter

Dear Journal, 1/4/12

My father and mother decided to stay in England. Did they tell me? No, or at least they didn't tell me until I was seven springs (years) old. I am now 12 and have one and my only friend. Besides my mother. His name is Scott.

Through out the years I have been going to different martial art dojo. I have officially accomplished at getting a black belt. When I went to the last and final martial arts place the people there didn't believe that I had a black belt I guess they thought that I had stolen it from someone. I proved them wrong on that. They wanted me to show them that I really did deserve the black belt. They were asking. It was probably one of my best practice fights that I have been in.

"Don't take it easy on me." I said to one of the men that I had to fight against.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take it easy?" He replied in a shocked voice.

"I am positively sure." I answered while taking my sandals off.

The man followed me to the fighting ring. We got into position and then he came at me and I did a quick side step and knocked him down. He fell with a loud thump. After that, no one not even the big guys that were stronger than me tried telling me what to do.

* * *

Dear Journal, 1/5/13

Hey there! You won't believe what just happened. I have a baby sister. Her name is Lainey. She was born on January 1st. She is the cutest little baby girl I have seen in my lifetime.

I will be turning thirteen May 7th. I can't wait. Well really I can. My father wants me to go to get my Coast Guard training done and over with now so that I can learn more faster. I am really supposed to be thirteen but my dad convinced the captain to let me start earlier. When my father leaves tomorrow he is going to drop me off at the dock where I will meet the captain and get my uniform and so forth. I don't want to leave my mother home by herself with the baby. But she agreed that this is what I need to do. I think I will be happy to go because my friend is going to even though he doesn't want to.

Dear Journal, 5-6-13

My father dropped me off with my friend to meet the captain. We were both scared to our deaths. After we meet him we were sent to our dorms on the ship and then called down to get in to our training groups. Our training is hard but we are told to push through the pain and keep going. Sometimes I don't understand how my father went through the training that he did. We have been doing lots of training in the water. Tomorrow, all of the groups are getting together for a final swimming race. I have tried to contact my mother but she refuses to talk to me. Same with my father.

Dear Journal, 5-7-13

Today is my birthday! I am officially thirteen. For now I will keep it a secret. I don't want everyone I am with to celebrate the day I was born. It might also be the day which I die. Who really knows?

My group that I am training with got together by the edge of the ship to get ready for the swimming race. Everyone in my group has decided that I should do this race with my friend. I am fine with doing the race but I have this gut feeling that it will end badly. But it might just be me.

All the other groups arrived and stand at their groups assigned spots on the ship. We all wait for the captain to arrive before we start. When he arrives he gives me one look before announcing to everyone that I was now thirteen. They all sing happy birthday to me and then we get ready to start the race. When the gun goes off two people from each group dive in the water. Our goal is to swim to a bowe that a row boat is attached to and then row back as fast you can to the ship. I reached the boat second and get in. My friend was third. As the guy that was there first started to untie the rope we heard explosions over head. I looked up and saw people running on an island. Planes started to fly over head and were dropping bombs. Bombs! The row boat tipped and I saw blood in the water. I turned to my friend and found that he wasn't next to me. The boat tipped and we went under the water.

"Stay under the water as long as you can. When you come up for air I will tell you if it is safe or not." Some man said. I did as I was told and came up for air when I felt like I was going to pass out.

"Swim to the island and if you hear or see planes go under the water and count to twenty." The man said. helping me get me friend.

I dragged my friend on land and found that he was dead. I was also on the edge of dieing but I made myself bush on. I became weak when we hid from our enemies that were shooting at us. The men that I was with told me that it was time to rest and at night we shall move to a new spot. I layed down and felt blood drip down my neck. Everything became blurry and then black.

To be continued. . .


End file.
